The purpose of the research project is to determine if neuropsychological abnormalities occur in young children with diabetes. Patients with diabetes less than 10 years of age will be serially assessed with the neuropsychological battery of the Woodcock-Johnson Tests. Blood sugar levels of finger stick will be obtained prior to and during the testing to insure that there is no hypoglycemia during the neuropsychological testing.